Overload
by Draconc89
Summary: What happens when a mafia runaway ends up on the streets and then meets the X-men? He might cause some havock with those around him. I do not own Maravel or any of their charactors. Reviews would be nice. Sorry not working on this story right now.
1. Chapter 1

I believe since you are interested enough to read this I will tell you about my life starting at the beginning. My name is Gabriel, Gabriel Gigante, but I do not really go by that much since I have no friends or family anymore. I was never very popular in school. That made it easier to disappear and keep my weird eyes a secret. My parents both have dark hair and brown eyes, but I have brown hair and bright electric blue eyes. I am rather smart but I did not try very hard and got average grades no matter what courses I took but I have always liked science. I gave up pleasing my parents at the age of six when my dad took to beating me on a daily basis.

My mom was the only one who knew. Dad would use his hands or his belt normally. My teachers took care not to notice and the bullies knew I was not going to cry so they left me alone like everyone else. Life went by in a simple pattern all I ever did was go to school come home finish most my homework then wait around until my dad came home. Once dad got home he would beat me it was simple. Occasionally mom would take me to the store with her but then dad would beat me worse than normal. I enjoyed the time me and mom spent at the store though she would get me something like a drink or a snack normally.

It was on my eighth birthday day that mom left my life for good before my eyes. I remember it clear as if it just happened. It was raining while we were leaving the store when he stopped us. I still do not know who he was. I was happy mom had just given me a plastic deck of playing cards she said they were perfect for me. He pointed at my mom and started calling her, a freak. He said I could live but she had to die and shot her. I did not know why he did until later but he knocked me out. I woke up as the police showed up. That was the first time in two years since my dad decided I was his personal punching bag that I cried. They found my mom's head after a few hours it had been cut off, but the rest of the body was missing. They never found the killer. My dad picked me up from the police station as one of the detectives started to notice my bruises and scars. I was confused that the detective took any interest, no one had before then but he gave up after visiting my house and talking to my dad. I wish he had kept in touch but it was pointless. My dad beat me to the point my eye swelled shut the following day that I took off school nobody even noticed. I never went back to school. Everyone assumed I was being tutored at home since the weird mugger killed my mom. In actuality, I just stopped going. Dad never knew I always left after him and got home before him. From then on, we had power trouble, which my dad used as an excuse to beat me worse than ever before. The weird thing is I never showed any sign of the beatings the following day. One day everything changed.

It happened on the anniversary of my mom's murder, which was also my ninth birthday. My dad said he was being nice in reality he was too drunk to hurt me so it was my first day in three years without being hit, after that night I was never hit by my dad again. I went to bed early because the power went out but it was the whole street this time the transformer had overloaded from a large draw of power. I woke up screaming in pain as lightning shot out from my body. My dad saw this and smiled. At the time, I did not know he was in the mafia as an underboss but every adult knew who he was and would soon learn of his freak of a son. The next morning he took me to his work with him. The power went out instantly. He walked in and killed his boss making him head of the Genovese Family. I was kept close until dad figured out how to best use my powers to help him. I figured out I could channel the electricity through my legs allowing me to move as fast as lightning, and I could shoot it out of my body in bolts. I became one of the world's best thieves.

I never claimed the title of number one thief but I was good with my powers never shutting off the only evidence ever found were scorched marks of my running and a double G at every scene. Dad was not happy about my signature but he knew it would not lead to him since he had every record of my true identity destroyed by me. That was his first mistake I just kept it all. I had six different identities by the time I turned ten none of them were connected to my dad in any way. The whole family feared my dad, but after my tenth birthday, my dad wanted to make sure his reign as the boss would not end until he died naturally.

I became the perfect killer to serve him as a loyal assassin he could turn his back on and not have to worry. He had me study both Sun Tzu and Machiavelli. They taught me what my job was. I perform better than expected once I got used to the blood. It took me a full year to become so good my dad feared me by that time he had used me to unify every mafia family under him and became the controller of all the crime in America except for one city. I stopped twenty attempts on my life by the time I was eleven but then I was so tired of killing I told dad I was done. He pulled a gun and shot at me. It just like those would be killers who had come for me over the past year. The bullet stopped just before touching my skin inside an electric field I maintained outside of my body to help alleviate the pain from my abilities. After his attempt on my life, I gave him a double G scar on his chest like I gave my every target before leaving in a flash.

I did not leave empty handed though I had three full identities with me including my own from birth and enough evidence to put my father away for life. I went to Chicago and lived on the streets sleeping in unused apartment buildings and avoiding any kind of authority legal or not. I stole food to survive, but I did not eat much. I thought I could live like that and be happy, but life is never that easy. After six months, I noticed my powers growing so that instead of the constant static shocking I felt since the morning after I got them it became a torture to be alive, but that was not the only side effect the stronger my powers were the faster I healed and my mind worked. I thought about suicide more than once over the next few months, but I decided to try something different. I did what most lower class kids my age do I turned to drugs. Taking a mix of depressants that calmed my powers some and painkillers to dull them even further, I survived on through the next few months. I had to take more and more until some annoying people started to chase me after I had an accident.

One morning I was sitting near a Hotdog cart waiting to do a simple smash and grab to take some food and money so that I could get some more painkillers over the counter medicine were not cutting it any more. Just before I went in a person in a suit sat beside me asking if I had eaten yet. I looked at he shocked to say the least. Here I was a homeless kid sitting on a park bench and a preacher I assumed from his dress and bible in his hand came up and started talking to me. He just smiled and went over to the hotdog vender and bought three plain hotdogs. After that, he came back to me handing me and a woman dressed in a skirt and a business jacket one hotdog each. I took it being careful not to touch him. I did not want to hurt the preacher dude who just got me some food. I ate mine then stood to walk around and look for some money, but he did not just let me go he actually asked if I would walk with him and his wife. I reluctantly agreed to walk with them. He started to tell me that he and his wife liked to come to the park on nice Saturday's like this one and help people as well as witness the gospel to those who would listen. I observed him and his wife as we all walked through the park earning us strange looks, because I clearly did not belong anywhere near them in the eyes of most people. I was wearing shoes ripped and torn from age, a pair of jeans that barely fit me, and a grey t-shirt under a thick once black trench coat. To say I looked homeless would have been an understatement. I felt in control of my powers at the time, but I was in some serious pain and needed money to solve that problem. I was wrong though my mind was foggy from the drugs and my powers were ready to burst out of me. I did not know it but there were others with abilities like those that I had and this couple was old friends with them. They did not know about me at the time so while we were walking and ended up in a deserted area I realized what was about to happen just before it did. Some thugs jumped us but before they could grab the preacher man, yelled at his wife and me to run away. They grabbed me before I understood why he was worried about me, which ended the confrontation quickly. My instincts for survival took over and I released all my charge outward in waves of electricity. Everyone in thirty feet of me was on the ground each curled up in a ball as all of their muscles clenched down so that they collapsed. As they all withered in pain, I ran, away finding myself near an abandoned subway station. Curling up inside the bathroom, I took a nap because I was exhausted from using up all my power. I slept through most of the day until people screaming jerked me awake. I was radiating power again. I always hated when that happened it was only getting worse the longer I went without getting more drugs. That is when they opened the door.

It was a group of teenagers. They laughed at the fear displayed on my face. I recognized the leader though. He was out of his teens. He had been a courier for the Mafia when I was with them. I smiled and relaxed the teens turned and looked at the leader who returned my smile without acknowledging the teens. "How is the old man?" I asked him with my evil smirk in place. He was stunned hearing me a kid talk to him about the head of all crime in the country with such hate. "He wants you back Greg." He managed to get out barely keeping the strength in his voice. I laughed at him "You are not high enough in the family to know what really know about my work and what happened when I left." I radiated the electricity my body had collected while I was asleep. I knew it was not a lot but if I could force them back and get near the rails, I would be unstoppable. I started to walk forward feeling the electricity coming through the door. "Will this be your last stop boys are you trying to get into the Mafia because I can tell you it won't end well if you use those knives and forget using your radios or phones they provided a nice snack."


	2. Chapter 2

I flung myself forward hoping they would break ranks and run away. Some did but the oldest one pulled out a gun and shot at me. I knew I did not have enough strength in my natural electric field to stop a nine millimeter from that close but he fired a forty-five caliber into my side I felt it go in and shot a bolt into his chest as I stumbled out the door past him. I made it to the rails but the pain of the electricity was unbearable with a bullet in my side attracting it and heating up cauterizing the wound. I sighed one last time thinking 'This is a cruddy way to meet my end but I might get to see mom soon if they let me a murderer and thief into heaven.' as the tracks started to rush up to meet me.

When I opened my eyes, I was looking into the devil's eyes. He had a smirk on his face. "Looks like I am in hell. Well I am not exactly a good person so I deserve this."

The devil eyed man laughed at me. "Merde t'ought I lost ya dere fur a minute atroce petite." He sat back giving me a better view of him. His eyes were the first thing that caught my attention red irises and black sclera. His hair was brown with a slight reddish tint to it. He was tall. He looked to be in his early to mid twenties. I started to look around it was dark something was around my right wrist I looked at it. There was a silver bracelet with a red blinking light on it. I tried to focus my power to shock it off but I found myself dizzy with hunger and exhaustion.

The young man caught me as I started to fall over. Once I was steady, he handed me a hot dog. "Here eat dis. Mon name is Remy LeBeau but you will know me as Gambit." As he said the second part, my eyes shot up knowing he was a thief from the New Orleans Thieves Guild. The whole guild had orders to kill me on sight just like their assassin counter parts the Rippers. Each guild had helped train me in their respective arts before I crippled them and returned to my father. I unconsciously rubbed my thief brand above my heart knowing its opposite was on my left side. Remy held his hands up as a gesture to calm me down. "I was banished and have the same blades hanging over my head. You are safe with me but I had to hook up the power blocker before you blew up the whole city and I needed to get the bullet out of your side." I reached to my side and felt the bandage that was there feeling a sting of pain from it I realized that was the only point on my body that hurt. Gambit studied Gabriel for a moment before adjusting his shirt to show his own scar of the Master Thief mark. "We are bod Masters who cannot return to our city of training."

Upon seeing the mark, I relaxed. "Do not call me small then just because I am the youngest Master Thief ever. I did not have a choice in getting my mark and it has not made my life any easier I can crash at a guild home outside of New Orleans and pay my dues now that I am free of my father. Do you know how to switch guild cities?"

Gambit laughed at me but shook his head. "Dere is no way until de Guild Headmaster changes."

I smiled wickedly at him before laughing. "You being the only one Guild Headmaster's sons to become a Master Thief, you Remy Etienne LeBeau are the next in line to become the New Orleans Guild of Thieves Headmaster."

He slouched defeated nodding. "Dat is right when mon pere dies I take over de Guild."

I could not help but feel pity for him looking like crap as he did. "Let's hope he has a long life so I am not forced to kill you for your ex-wife who has already asked me to come back as soon as I can."

Remy jumped across the space between us covering my mouth with his hand. "Mon love life ain't somedin dat you should talk about Éclair."

Upon hearing the uttering of my guild-given name, I froze. Under Guild law, someone who knows your true name owned you that would be why masters in the guild hid their name. I smiled "You cheat LeBeau. You don't have a true name."

"I sponsored you Éclair, and I expect you to work off your debt to moi. I am going ta go on a job soon and I want you ta moi wid it." Gambit said as he retreated back across the room.

"Merde."

"Language, what would Tante say if she heard ya." Remy chastised me.

I cringed at the thought of Tante Mattie. She helped raise all of the guild children in New Orleans and watched over me during my short tenure. "She want me back after I took the seal?"

Gambit busted up laughing. After five minutes he was finally able to wipe his eyes free of tears. "Dat had to be de craziest ding anyone has ever done fur de rank. Ya stole every guild's seal in de country including de assassins' seals and to top it off it was in one night. Nobody could of done dat and den ya put dem back with yar mark once de leaders noticed dey were missin. Ya put me ta shame because ya did it all widout powers except fur de travel time."

I nodded my head. "If I had used my powers it would have been cheating and noticed a lot sooner." I hated talking about that job I got my mark and used it to get my dad connections to the guilds. "Remy can you pass a message along to the guild heads for me?" I asked shyly.

He nodded. "Sure I can do dat fur ya if ya help moi wid mon job, accord?" he asked extending his hand.

I feared I would regret the decision I made the rest of my life. "Accord" I said grasping his hand shaking it.

He smiled and whistled. A small group of people walked into the room with us. I finally realize it was not a rundown room but a nice one with paintings on the wall that even John-Luc would want in his collection. In the front of the group, entering the room was a bald man in a wheelchair, following him was a hairy man not much taller than me with his air around a tall dark woman with long white hair and the face of a goddess. They were leading a redhead holding her head being guided by a guy in sunglasses finally three girls came into the room.

One of the girls came up and hugged Remy as he got off the bed, but I focused on the other two one looked my age while the other was darker and a few years older held her. The older of the two looked like she could understand me if I talked with her about my life. She looked like she had seen want men are capable of when no one is holding them back from their experiments. The younger one looked like she wanted to run up and hold me but I did not know why.

The bald man stopped in front of me clearing his throat. "Hello my name is-"

"Charles Xavier, Headmaster of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, and leader of the X-Men." I said quickly eyeing everyone in the room. "Am I your prisoner here at your Institute in Bayville?" I asked as I looked into Xavier's eyes

"No you are not a prisoner but how do you know all that?" The professor asked confused.

I laughed at the look on his face not even noticing the wound on my side coming open.

"Hey cool it kid you have already opened your side up again." The short man said.

"Merde," I touched my side feeling the blood soaking into the bandage. "Thanks James Logan Howlett born 1885 you have fought in three wars and have forgotten much of your past. I know about everyone in this mansion before the fall of Magneto it was easy to steal from him with the security Remy used to protect that place they called a hideout."

At this point, everyone looked to see his shocked expression. Gambit's jaw had dropped. He was speechless.

"You were not there at the time so I guess your reputation is safe cousin." I said innocently.

"Cousin?" The girl with two-toned hair holding Remy asked.

At that, he snapped out of his trance. "He is a thief trained in New Orleans making him mon family, chérie."

"It did not take me long with my power though now did it Remy?" I asked him with an evil grin.

"Non mon ami, you did finished training in four months den anoder two and you were granted de rank of master, but even dough now yar still too young to go to guild meetings and were banished within a week of getting de rank." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Don't push me Gambit or I will not hold my tongue on all of your secrets, considering you have a body count higher than even me and I was used as a professional killer and I am a Master Assassin." I said pulling off my shirt reviling both guild emblems on my shoulders and scars all over my body. "With that knowledge out in the open I am amazed you found two people here with higher body counts than me but unlike us they have excuses we don't. Now if you will all excuse me I need to go see an old friend of Remy's to get a problem fixed and it will probably make my count higher than anyone else's in this room." I grabbed my shirt and was out the door before Remy had time to drop to his knees in horror or any of the others to react.

Once out of the room I took off down the hall sprinting as fast as I could only to find myself floating in a blue field of energy. Then a very angry girl in reddish goth clothes walked up to be her hand raised. 'Great, another goth who is pissed at me.' I thought.

"Where are Rogue and Gambit?" She asked with her voice radiating furry.

I smirked. "Gambit is going into shock and Rogue is at his side." That was a bad thing to say apparently. The next thing I knew I was heading back up the hall very fast towards a widow. As I flew through the window, I slammed into an invisible wall breaking my arm and a few ribs. "Ouch" Then I blacked out again.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone in the room stared after the boy as he left Jean started to step into the hall to stop him with her telekinesis, but she saw he be sent through a window be Wanda. Jean sighed and caught the boy but did it a little too roughly knocking him out in the process. "Hello Wanda I take it you have had a bad day." Jean said not caring about the scarlet witch.

"What was that about Gumbo?" Logan asked as he saw Wanda enter the room.

Gambit was in no condition to respond though. He still lay on the floor curled up in the fetal position sobbing wordlessly. Rogue was by his side trying to comfort him. Hearing Jean's words she did not stir to meet her friend.

"I will get him to his room he shares with Piotr." Wanda said as she floated Gambit up with her power and guided him to his bed with Rogue at her side.

X-23 held on to the little girl as Wanda left carrying her "uncle" out of the room. Then Sarah watched as Jean floated the young stranger past the door to take him to the med lab. She wanted to hurt him for claiming to know anything about Remy he saved her life and was hurt for it. Remy told her everything he told the adults, but he still avoided telling anyone about his past.

Logan saw the hate in Marrow's eyes and hoped she would not try to turn the other students her age against the new arrival. The scaring over his body showed the boy had been tortured to within an inch of his life more than once. Seeing the look in Laura's eyes Wolverine knew she would try to help him adjust to life at the institute she had only been back a year now and X knew that she still need to adjust more to life without having to kill.

Charles Xavier watched his young charges leave the room asking Sarah to stay behind and mentally called for David and Arielle to meet him in his office. He accompanied Marrow down the hall and met the other two outside his office door. Xavier wheeled himself behind his desk and instructed the three youngsters to sit down. "It has been a secret so you have no doubt heard that there is a young man your age in the mansion as a guest. David you know how I feel about this young man correct?"

Prodigy with his limited power to know what others around him knew shook his head. "I knew that Sarah has already decided she wants nothing to do with him and you intend for us along with James to be a team under one of the instructors as a guide to help with our training. I also know you are worried he will need to see forge as soon as he is awake, but I do not know how you feel or why Sarah wants nothing to do with him."

Xavier let out a sigh as Sarah stuck her tongue out at the young black mutant. Arielle was the first to speak up after David's monolog. "When can we meet him?"

"Soon my dear but he needs to recover he has been injured recently and will need time to adjust to the mansion if he stays here at all." The Professor confessed.

"I hope he dies. He was mean to Remy." Marrow said before anyone could stop her.

Arielle curled her knees up trying to keep her emotions in check, as she looked at her fellow young mutants worried that her wind would get the better of her and turn into a gale. Xavier noticed this and dismissed the other two children so that he could talk to Serenity alone. "What is the matter Arielle? Are you scared of the young man downstairs?"

She shook her head but did not speak or meet Charles questioning gaze.

"He will not hurt you and Ororo would never forgive him for touching her only student of the wind. I believe you should join me after you have some fun flying I am going to try to talk to the young man again later after lunch. Would you do that he might surprise you and be kinder than your roommate suggest." The Professor said comforting the young teen.

Serenity nodded and started floating on the wind up off her chair and out the door. Once outside Serenity felt joy of riding on the wind she took off as fast as she could, sailing straight up.

James came home from goofing off at the park with Jamie who had been here for a few years now but people still treated both Multiple and Ether like a kids. James looked his roommate who was a year older than he was. "Race you?"

Jamie just smiled and took off with James hot on his heels. They both ran smack into a solid wall of ice falling flat on their backs. "Bobby" they shouted together.

Wolverine snarled at the three. "Bobby, get your ice cleaned up now, and J twins, shut your mouths, we have a guest downstairs." After chewing out the boys, Logan proceeded downstairs to the med bay on the elevator. He was worried about his little sky dancer. She was so shy and the new kid had a temper that not even Wolverine could match.

Serenity sat by Gabriel's side while he slept recovering from Wanda's attack and Jean's lack of judgment on catching the young mutant. After a flight like the one she took that morning, she was normally happy. Throughout the flight and lunch, Arielle wanted to come down here and meet the new kid, but she could not figure out why. "Hello there my new friend, my name is Arielle." She said to the semiconscious boy as she watched him. The Professor had left to talk with Hank about his injuries.

Logan saw the two men talking near the door to an observation room as he got off the elevator. They were both smiling about something but his little sky dancer was not with them. "Where is she Chuck?" Wolverine asked ready to slice the little assassin if he even looked at his girl wrong like he did to Marrow.

I started to come to after hearing someone say something to me. "Ugh… What did you say?" I heard a low beeping to my left. I tried to sit up which was a bad idea. My ribs sent out a searing pain causing me to double over toppling out of the bed but I was out cold again before I could hit the floor.

An alarm went off inside the room forcing Hank's discussion with Charles to an immediate end. Hank and Logan were through the door in an instant to see the young man floating on the wind provided by Arielle gently returning him to his bed she started to cry.

_Skint _"I am going to have me some electrical kabobs tonight."

"No Logan, the young man just startled Arielle when he woke up and fell over in pain." Professor Xavier said rolling into the room calmly. "I believe it best if Ororo were down here next time the boy awakes." Turning his attention to the scared looking girl in the room he continued, "Arielle that was a very good thing you did just now. By catching him on your wind, you saved him from a great deal of pain."

Arielle smiled at the professor's praise. Logan grumbled as he went to the phone outside in the lobby of the med lab to call Ororo down as the Professor prepared to communicate with the young man.

The Professor dived into the surface of Gabriel's mind but two versions of the young man lying in the hospital bed stopped him before he could go deeper. "May we help you Professor Xavier?" asked the one on the right holding onto a knife hilt. "I believe he is lost my brother," replied the other who held a metal Bo staff.

"How are there two of you in here?" Xavier asked confused only meeting multiple people inside Rogue's mind and never having encountered more than one personality of the same person inside their own mind at once before.

"We call ourselves the New Orleans twins. We meet with all unwelcome intruders and get rid of them," said the knife wielding one. "Yes, brother shall we do our job now or wait until he pleads his case?" finished the brother holding the Bo staff. "I am feeling kind today so we shall let you explain why you have intruded into a man's mind without his consent before sending you on your way by force if necessary."

Xavier was on his feet looking around the dark area he found himself in seeing a small brick structure in the distance. "I would like to speak to the owner of the body if that is possible. If that is not possible then I shall ask you two to carry a message to him."

"What is the message?" The boy with the knife asked acidly. A cold look from his brother got him to sit down and shut his mouth.

"You are safe here at the institute. In an accident, you broke a few of your ribs and are currently recovering in the medical bay. I or another Teacher will try to be with you at all times, and I would like to talk to you either here in your mind or shortly after you wake up." Xavier explained before withdrawing from the connection.

Xavier let out a sigh when he returned to his own body. "He has very good defense system for his mind even without his powers. I was only able to leave a message for him nothing more."

Everyone in the room stared at the boy until Ororo came in breaking their concentration. "You called for me Professor?" She addressed her mentor respectfully.

"Yes I would like you to take the first shift watching our young charge here along with Arielle while Logan, Hank, and I go talk with Remy about the boy's powers and how best to help him." Charles asked of his former student and now coworker.

After Wanda put Remy in his bed, he did not stir for the rest of the day. When the Professor Mr. McCoy and Logan came by after lunch Remy did not respond sealing his mind and not moving his body in anyway save breathing. Wanda was finally able to get Rogue to leave his side when it was time for dinner. Gambit was too afraid of the questions that would come if he went down and ate dinner. He knew people would want to know how the new arrival knew Remy as well as how the boy knew things about the tunnels that they did not know. Gambit decided to take this opportunity of time alone to go visit his former trainee.

As Remy stood outside the door, he saw what a mess his former student looked like. He was malnourished and dirty to say the least. The boy's face looked tin with his cheekbones sticking out. Tante Mattie would ring the person who was responsible for his condition from now until New Years with Lent just starting Gambit knew he could not let this get out at all.

Logan looked up from his seat beside the unconscious boy to see Remy standing in the doorway. Something haunting seemed to reside inside both young men. Wolverine cleared his throat. "Well don't just stand there like a stick in the mud, Gumbo. Get your but in here and deal out those cards you always carry on you. We will see if I can't get out of a few chores."

Gambit had to smile. For once while at the mansion he had encounter Logan his drinking buddy not the Wolverine a fierce fighter and over protective father to Rogue, Remy's girlfriend. Gambit pulled out a full deck from his pocket and dealt out five-card draw for them. "How about we play for drinks and some scarcity or leniency around a certain Rogue?"

Logan looked at his hand smirked at the Cajun. "A drink or five minutes a hand deal?"

Gambit smiled he would get more free drinks or some privacy with Rogue. Tonight looked promising especially compared to the day he had had. "Accord"


	4. Chapter 4

As Logan shifted neared, its end Gambit was up by thirty minutes. Jean was a few minutes early. She saw Logan playing cards with Gambit. Both men would glance at the boys monitoring equipment every few minutes to make sure he was ok. Jean decided to wait in the hallway and try to meet the young man feeling safe with the others there to make sure he would not jump at her for intruding into the sanctuary of his mind.

As Jean brushed his mental defenses she found they were surprisingly strong but she did not stop there, she prodded them trying to slip in unnoticed. Jean's strategy failed miserably as she prodded his mind he sucked her in and made it so she could not retreat to her own mind for safety. Before he could trap Jean inside the world of his mind, she sent out a scream waking Scott and the Professor.

Both Scott and Charles woke up with Jean screaming like and alarm in their heads they knew where she was but not what was the problem. Logan yelled at Charles right after he managed to get into his chair and start towards the med bay. 'Chuck get Hank down here quick Red just collapsed outside the kid's room and she is not responding.'

Scott met Hank and Professor Xavier at the elevator. "What happened to Jean?" The older men looked at each other. "We cannot be sure until we get down to the medical bay. Scott you need to remain calm for Jean's sake and approach this situation with a cool head."

Scott nodded as the three men boarded the elevator heading down to the basement. Once the elevator doors opened Hank and Scott rushed towards the observation room where Jean occupied the second bed with Logan watching over her and Gambit pacing the length of the room with a torn look on his face. Xavier tried to contact Jean with his mind but he found she was not in her body. Charles sighed finding this disturbing. "What is it Chuck?"

Xavier did not look pleased about what was going on. "Jean should know not to invade people's minds without their permission. This young man has somehow trapped her inside his head-"

Skint

"No Logan that will not help if he is killed now she dies. Hank I would like you to hook them both up with brain wave monitors I am going to try to talk to them once you have done that." Xavier wondered how Jean would fair meeting the New Orleans twins.

Gambit had hid the bag of identification information once he brought the boy to the mansion. He was the only one who knew anything about him but even he did not know which set was real. Inside the boy's mind was dangerous but Xavier had no choice he had to go in and face the twins for student's safety. He started to prod towards the young man's mind finding it closed Xavier pushed harder until an opening appear at a different spot and pulled him inside.

Jean was very confused and scared upon her arrival in the strange mind. She looked around and saw two versions of the young man fighting each other one wielding a bo staff similar to Gambit's and the other wielding knives. Jean was even more confounded when a third version walked out of a small brick building stopping the two fighters before the three walked over to meet her.

"Hello" the one leading said. "My name is Greg. These two gentlemen are the New Orleans Twins, George," he motioned to the one wielding the bo staff, "and Gail." He explained indicating the one who held the knives at the ready. "You have interrupted their sparring session and worse made me leave the master's side to scold these two for not greeting you as their duty demands them to.

Jean was taken back by this was Greg his real name or was it one of the twins. "I am sorry, but I was just trying to meet with you since I was going to be watching over you for the next six hours or so and I find talking with my mind easier especially to someone who is unconscious.

Gail and George laughed. "Greg she thinks you are the master." Greg sighed "I am aware of that no you to go back to practicing while I talk to the flaming intruder and be ready to greet the next one he will no doubt follow her."

"The flaming intruder, that is rude. I know my hair is bright red but calling me names is just mean kid." Jean snapped at Greg as the other two went on their way.

Greg sighed again. "Look at yourself. Here on the Astral Plane we cannot hide from who we are. You are born of fire and shall need to face that fact eventually, Miss Jean Grey."

Jean looked down seeing herself in her X-Men uniform but it was different her sleeves were gone and a red bird was on her chest. "What the heck is this about?"

"That is how your subconscious preserves you now." Greg said as a flash of light occurred above them. "Why is he trying to get in from there? Even if the bald man can walk in here, he cannot fly and the fall would still hurt." Greg pointed at the wall beside Jean, which opened up, and air rushed in pulling the Professor inside the dome before closing up. "Hello Charles I am Greg. I apologize for what I just did but it was to protect you from falling onto the master's sanctuary."

Xavier was surprised by meeting yet another facet of this mane's personality without getting to his actual form. "Well as you seem to know I am Charles Xavier and this is one of my students Jean Grey."

Greg smiled "Yes and I am Greg I will be waking up within the hour so if you two would please head out the door over there I would appreciate some privacy so that I can get ready and talk with the twins." He said pointing to a large door materializing behind Jean and the Professor. The two intruders nodded and walked out the door.

Jean and Xavier came back to their bodies with splitting headaches. "Ugh… I am not going back in there without an invite again." Jean mumbled holding her head.

Xavier sighed as he looked at Jean. "You should not go into someone's head without their permission, but at least we will not have to wait too long to talk to our guest again. He will be awake within the hour. Logan I will need you to call Ororo and Ray down here."

Logan finally retracted his claws and grunted his acknowledgement. He kept his eyes on the boy with suspicion. Gambit saw him leave out of the corner of his eye as continued to pace watching the boy sleeping on the hospital bed.

"I cannot be sure what his real name is but I talked to someone named Greg." Xavier said sounding very tired.

"He went by George while he was training him in New Orleans." Every eye in the room was suddenly on Gambit even Logan's eyes, who had just reentered the room. "I sponsored him dat is why he did not kill moi and agreed to help moi with a job, but he has not figured out that I want him to join de X-Men for his own safety."

Logan could not help but chuckle. "You are coning a speed freak and assassin into joining the X-Men?"

Remy dropped into a chair. "It was dat or let him go to a mad man who would hurt him and use him to kill others."

"A mad man who just happens to be an old friend of yours Gambit." Scott criticized Gambit who he still did not trust.

"Do I bring up all yur mistakes Scotty? Dat is part of mon past so drop it even dough ya don't believe moi I saved yur butt by doing what I did in de past fur dat mad man." Gambit said with a measured dark tone.

Logan stepped in between the two to stop a fight. "Cajun cool it, and Shades take Red upstairs she looks like she could use some sleep in her own bed."

Scott nodded and led Jean out of the observation room and up to her bed. They passed Ororo leading a very tired Ray down to be with the other teachers. As they entered the Observation room, the patient started to stir. When I opened my eye I instantly shut them again. "Ugh… too bright."

Hank came over and started talking to me. "How do you feel? Do you know where you are?"

"Drained, and yes I know where I am. Now can someone get the power inhibitor off me before I pass out again?" I asked weakly.

"Why do you say that you need it off?" Xavier asked curiously.

"My powers are weird. They help run my body supporting the electric signals that run from my brain to the other parts of my body. I am barely alive right now. If I don't get absorb any electricity soon I will die." I reply before slipping into unconsciousness again.

Beast acts fast removing the bracelet that was stopping my powers causing a breaker to pop as I absorb in all the electricity I can. I sit up and send a steady charge to the lights so that we can see. "Wow now that was a wake up shock." I claimed rubbing my arms where my powers were shocking them constantly.

Ororo walked over and was about to set a hand on my shoulder when Gambit and I both moved fast I was in a corner with my arms wrapped around me and Remy had a firm grasp on Storm's wrist holding it back from touching where I had just been. "You don't want to do that miss. I would have knocked you out and sent you flying across the room." I said from my spot in the corner.

Everyone looked at me with shock displayed on their faces. I could not help but laugh I am an untouchable freak among a room of freaks. Xavier was the first to recover you seem to have control over the other aspects of your mutation other than your ability to absorb electricity. Why do you not let us help you with that instead of going to see Remy's old friend?"

I looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "I would use the excuse that I am a living weapon, but that seems like a bad one to try since you already have some of them here." At this comment, I nodded to Logan. "I guess I do not have much of an out other than I could kill you all before Logan here would be able to react, although I am not one for such displays I have only killed those I needed to and I have been paid to until yesterday that is." I finished curling up tighter hiding my face.

"What is your name sparky?" Logan asked wanting to know who I was.

"My name is none of your business Weapon X but if you want to call me something other than my codename call me Greg I am the oldest other than the master of my mind who controls the electricity." I said seriously.

Logan growled at me but Xavier hushed him with one glance. Hank cleared his throat. "Forge and I can help you by making something to help regulate your powers until you have control of them."

I sighed. "Fine then but stay away from me until you finish them."


	5. Chapter 5

They all did what I asked I was lead to the danger room and powered it up from time to time running simulations to kill time I noticed some of the students and adults watching from the observation room and sent power to the lights so that they could see while I trained. I had no love for the guilds who trained me, so I did not bother hiding the forms of combat they taught me. Remy kept complaining when he saw me flaunting the thief skills I knew especially when I had a power inhibitor on keeping me from draining the security systems. I snuck up and stole food from time to time. I did not want to eat with the others they did not know what it meant to be a true outcast of society. Sure, they are mutants and most people would not go near them but they were never homeless or weapons in human form. After a week, I was becoming stir crazy. The X-Men learned not to cross me after Bobby and Kurt snuck into the danger room one night before they needed to be in bed.

The two pranksters decided to port into the danger room, because the Professor declared off limits to all students and faculty, much to Logan and Laura's displeasure, for their own safety until Beast, and Forge finished the gauntlets they were designing to dampen my power to absorb electricity. I was wide-awake sitting down reading The Art of War, which I took out of the library earlier that evening for the fun of it. I had just read my favorite line "All warfare is based on deception." I smelled Kurt presence just before there was a wall of Ice all around me.

It took about a nanosecond for my training to kick in and I powered up the danger room, shot a current into the floor melting a section of the ice, and shocked both teens before I realized I what was going on. I stopped standing over the two giving them both slight jolts of electricity as Logan opened the doors for our nightly powerless sparring session. Logan and Laura were the only ones who came down to be with me that I did not despise. They both knew what it was to be a human weapon and they actually wanted to help me adapt to society. Wolverine saw the boys and then looked at me raising his eyebrow. "They appeared above me and surrounded me with ice. I taught them it was not a good thing to do."

Logan nodded to me before glaring at Nightcrawler and Iceman. "Elf, Ice pick, get out of here now before I let Sparky throw you out." They scrambled to their feet and ran as if they would die if they stopped before they reached the elevator.

I put on my power inhibitor that I kept with me so that I could explore the mansion without the residence noticing my presence. "You still want to do this old man? I got four touches in last night." A touch in sparring with Logan is when he would have been out of the fight if not for his power.

He growled at me. "Then why did you not finish the job sparky? Too scared Laura won't visit then?"

I out right laughed as I pulled out my staff. "I like our little matches and don't want to wound your pride too much that you won't return. You Mr. Howlett are the best fighter I have met but I should expect that considering you are a true master of the blade trained in Japan." Logan had brought his own ash wood staff but at hearing my words, he dropped it.

Skint

"You will never mention that again even if you outlive me understand, rōnin?" Logan whispered as he advanced on me.

"Accord, my fellow rōnin, retract those and we can do this without weapons." I claimed taking up a defensive stance with my Bo held in front of me.

Logan smirked but retracted his claws. I did the same taking up a simple Aikido stance. "What is up with that kid? I am not breakable so you can use the hardball stuff the other guild taught you."

I shook my head. "I will not let Gail out. He would not play fair. He would use the other weapons I carry without hesitation. You can fight George if you want but that would not be as fun for you. He uses trickery to win."

Logan laughed thinking about the match he had with George the second time they spared. "Why not let me fight Gab-"

Before he could finish the name, I had crossed the room and pinned Wolverine to the floor holding a knife to his throat. "You will not speak the master's name Logan. I will kill you before I let anyone get control over us again. We are bound by our honor as both a Master Thief and a Master Assassin to serve those who knowingly speak our true name. Being a follower of bushido, you should understand how we all feel about dishonor. Surprising as it is there is honor among thieves and murderers."

Wolverine nodded. "Alright kid I will not say your name."

I got off Logan, went to get some fresh air. I went up the stairs and out onto the grounds. I wondered out through the woods. I went climbing trees jumping from one branch to another moving as fast as I could without my powers. Eventually I made my way out to the lakeside boathouse. I sat on the roof of the boathouse not caring who saw me as I broke down and cried. Logan was right I was a wondering warrior with no family or home.

I sat on that roof all night crying some and sleeping some at other times. That was where Arielle found me as she was flying over the grounds. She swooped down and landed behind me. "Stay back for a minute butterfly." I warned as I fished out the power inhibitor and put it on. Once it was in place I sat back down and pulled out the cards my mom had given me and started shuffling them. "What brings and upstanding citizen like you, here Arielle?"

She walked up and sat down beside me. "I was out flying and saw you sitting here. Why are you here stranger?"

"Stranger you are Sarah watch me when you are at the mansion. How does that make me a stranger?" I redirected thinking as fast as I could.

"The fact that you never talk to us makes you a stranger my thieving friend." I could not help but smile at this naïve girl, but she caught on and asked her question again. "So do you intend to answer me? Why are you out here so early?"

"Early? I have been out here since lights out last night. Logan and I had words and I came out here to be alone but never went back inside. I guess I better get some food huh?" I rambled. Why could I not shut up when talking to this airhead? I am nothing like her and deserve only her scorn. "But then again I might run into others in there so I might just pass on breakfast."

Just as I finished talking Serenity had a hold of me hugging me. "I am so sorry for whatever caused your pain."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I scrambled to my feet and stood at the edge of the roof with my hand on the power inhibitor.

"Your eyes are red and you have not gotten the dust off of yourself from your waterless shower." She explained as she started to hover towards me.

"Butt out Balloon!" I screamed taking off my power inhibitor and throwing it at her before turning and running away at top speed not slowing down until I was back inside the danger room and then I was doing laps on the walls. I kept going even when Laura came in. "Get out and leave me alone or I will kill you."

That is not exactly the most threatening thing to say to a person with healing factor. She laughed at me. "I have been killed before."

"Not by electrocution I think. Every muscle in your body will clench down even your diaphragm. Your heart will stop if it exists at all X-23, killer weapon." I spat stopping in front of her with one of my hands raised electricity shooting between my fingers and all over my palm. "I told you about myself because we have both been beaten and used as weapons, but that was evidently the wrong thing to do you told another my name, my real name!" By this point, my hand was a bright bluish ball of electricity. "Anyone who knows my full birth name can order me to do anything that is legal to do in the guilds. My father abused that privilege and made a mistake setting me free but now you and Logan both threaten to bind me with my name! If you knew every part of it, I would be your slave! So get the Hell out of here X-23 or I shoot you out possibly killing you or causing brain damage like your father!" I practically spit the words at her.

"I will leave then Gail. You should get your temper checked." She said as she turned around but it was too late. X thinking it was Gail who was talking to her set me off.

I fired all my power straight into her back burning a hole through her and electrocuting her in one move. I collapsed screaming. "I am Gabe!" I used the shortened version of my name so that anyone listing would not know my name, but what I did not know was that everyone with telepathy and empathy knew what I said, did and felt respectively.

Logan was with Charles out front of the mansion at the time of Gabriel's outburst. "I don't know what to do Chuck he had murder in his eyes at the very mention of his real name." Taking a drag n his sugar Logan tried to relieve some of his stress. Soon the two men saw Arielle flying on a pitifully light wind that was barely keeping her aloft. Serenity landed in front of the Professor and Wolverine silently holding out Gabriel's power inhibitor with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Logan started sniffing the air. "Where is he, Chuck?"

Xavier did not have to look long to find his newest student. Gabriel's thoughts were a mix of rage and pain. "He is down stairs in the danger room with Laura." Charles explained before grabbing his head in pain as wave of thoughts and emotion hit him 'I am Gabe!'

"Chuck, what's wrong?" Logan asked the younger mutant who was clutching his head.

"He lost control Logan." Professor Xavier replied gasping for breath still recovering from the headache he shared with every telepath and empath within a mile of Gabriel. "Hurry he is unconscious now but Laura will be in shock when she wakes up."

Logan did not hesitate at Xavier's words. Wolverine turned and took off towards the danger room arriving just before Kurt could be informed and port down there. Upon entering the room, Logan froze. He saw both students face down on the floor as a small pop signified Kurt's appearance. "Elf get them to Hank now." Laura had a hole through her back and stomach it was shrinking even as Logan told the shell shocked Nightcrawler. Once Kurt had take the other two students out of his sight Logan let out a few choice words before making his way to the med lab mumbling. '_Dang the pup must have truly lost it if he shot at Laura. The kid always watches over him and protects him. At least Hank and Hippie finished his new boots.'_


	6. Chapter 6

I woke upI woke up in one of the observation rooms in the medical lab again with a killer headache looming over me. To say Logan was angry would be similar to calling a tiger a tabby cat.

I saw Wolverine's killing intent clearly in his eyes. Then I noticed Laura with her back to me standing in front of him. There was a large hole in her shirt with burn marks on the edges. I could not remember anything after Logan entered the danger room for our nightly sparing. "Ugh, I guess I lost the match for once old man." I said sitting up holding my head.

"What match you little piece of gosa. You have been out cold most of the day after burning a hole through my little girl from behind." Logan said extending his claws trying to step around Laura.

She was having none of it after speaking with the professor earlier in the day and learning whom it was that she had been talking to in the danger room so early this morning. Laura had not left Gabriel's side and kept threatening to hurt Logan if he did not keep himself in check. "Shut up Logan he was not in full control at the time."

About this time I noticed and extra weight around my legs between my knees and ankle. I was more than a little worried about this and it started to show in the monitors recording my heart rate and blood pressure. As the beeping picked up in came Beast with a looked that said shut up or get out now.

"Calm down son you are safe. You just passed out from exhaustion." Hank tried to comfort me, but I did not care why I had passed out I felt venerable my shields were down and I could not raise the physical ones to their normal strength even in my panicked state. I started to claw at the blankets that were concealing whatever it was that had been placed on my while I slept.

Hank, Logan and Laura all grabbed me and were rewarded with small shocks barely stronger than a burst of static electricity. "My Stars and Guarders the settings are too high but that may have just saved us from electrocution." Beast stated as they held my arms and legs removing the blanket from over my body revealing to small metal devices covering my calves and shins.

"What are those things?" I demanded not letting my eyes wonder from them.

"These are your personal power inhibitors they will only reduce your electrical output and intake so that you can function in society and can leave the danger room for more suitable sleeping quarters. Forge and I designed them so that they are adjustable and even removable if necessary." Hank explained.

Hearing his full explanation, I calmed down considerably, but I was still on edge I wanted to cut back on my absorption not all my powers. "How do I make it so only my electrical absorption is reduced some?" I asked Hank.

"The knob on you right calf affects your output and the knob on your left affects your intake. Clockwise reduces your power whereas counterclockwise releases it." Beast explained to me with a look of worry on his face.

I sat up and adjusted the knob on my right calf turning it off. Then I opened up my intake some to accommodate my output. I smiled widely. "Ah, that is much better. You better not touch me though it would be shocking."

As I considered my new adjustable power inhibitors for a few minutes until I completely zoned out and noticed nothing around me. It must have been a few hours because I felt fully charged. While I zoned out people were walking in and out of the room none, of whom I took notice of until a big thing strapped to down on a stretcher pushed by Jean Grey arrived. He had long blond hair and claws to match his sharp teeth. It took me a moment to recognize him as Sabertooth. I despised the sight of that feral mutant he killed for the pleasure and that is how he liked it.

Upon noticing Sabertooth, I decided to go for a walk around the mansion and find where my new room was. When I walked out of the room I had been in, I was stunned to see four kids about my physical age standing there looking at me. "What are you five doing down here ain't it off limits to kids?"

My comment did not go over well especially with the annoying thorn… I mean bone in my side Sarah "Marrow" Morlock. She took her last name from her people whom she was the sole survivor. She drew out one of her bone blades from her shoulder and threw it at me trying to kill me, but before it could hit me Arielle, "Serenity" Mantega blew it off course with her wind saving it from frying in my electric field. Sarah turned on her roommate. "Why did you stop me? You hate him too don't you, after what he said to you yesterday?"

Arielle simply shook her head not meeting anyone's eyes. David "Prodigy" Alleyne a low-level telepath, with the power to know anything those around him knew, was clearly the leader of this band of misfits even though Jamie "Multiple" Madrox was the oldest just having his fifteenth birthday the day before I arrived. David defused the tension by putting his hand on Sarah's shoulder, a gesture she does not often get due to her obvious mutation, and he proceeded to tell her "Calm down Sarah. He may be a bigot but attacking him for not having any manners is not the way to show that we are better people."

Jamie and James, "Ether" Foley both just want everyone to get along. James leaned over to his roommate and whispered into Jamie's ear. Jamie seemed to agree with whatever his younger half said because he soon broke the uneasy silence that was building in the group around me saying, "Um… Greg is it?" To which I simply nodded. "Well ok Greg, we are here to show you around the mansion and then take you to meet with the Professor." James explained quickly seeming to fear me as most the students did.

I nodded my understanding before saying "Lead on then." David gladly turned his back on me and started up the hallway with Sarah at his side. I follow them with Arielle escorting me. That left James and Jamie to bring up the rear. It felt like they were guards escorting a convict, as in me. David proved that he was the responsible leader of the group and pointed out every "important" room we passed. Starting in the basement, he decided I needed to know where the Danger room was and an explanation of what it was capable of doing. I was about to snap at him. I had not eaten in what was it now two and a half or three days, when Arielle decided to pipe up. "David, I believe Greg knows all about it Forge and Beast still have not managed to fix all the overrides Greg set up. Why don't you guys go ahead without us I will finish giving Greg the tour and stop by the kitchen to eat, I am famished? We will meet you in the Professor's office after lunch just like he wants us to."

David did not like it obviously, but he agreed after telling me where "Fine, Greg you will be sharing a room with me it is the last room on the left in the boys dorm. Great, I would be sharing a room with a guy who thinks I am a bigot.

I allowed Arielle to lead me up to the kitchen without protest. Without the others around it almost seemed like she relaxed more. I was fairly impressed by her boldness in taking me up to the kitchen alone. The others all avoid me like the plague.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, I dropped down on a stool and stared out the window at the storm that had rolled in sometime while I was downstairs in the med lab. The storm was a good distraction from the urge to steal all the food I could carry. Once you have lived on the street you will learn how to avoid going hungry again even after you do not have to worry about finding food you horde what you can get your hands on. I noticed Arielle occasionally glace at me out of the corner of my eye while she cooked eggs for herself. "Would you like some eggs Greg?" She asked me but I did not hear her, a storm just rolled into the area and mesmerized me into a trance. She blew the scent of her eggs cooking towards me breaking my trance. "Huh, what is that smell?" I asked confused. "I am making a ham and cheese omelet would you like one?" She replied to my question with her own. "Better make it two for me. I could eat Xavier out of house and home right now."

Arielle chuckled at my response to her question. I did not take notice as I returned my attention to the storm outside. I wanted to go run around the house or the danger room. My energy levels were shooting up to painful levels. "Storms are beautiful, but they cause a ton of pain." I spoke to myself. Ororo entered the room watching us silently as I started to twitch and Arielle finished cooking the omelets. "Hello, Stormy I appreciate the weather but I am starting to feel twitchy here." I said without looking up.

Arielle set the food on the table in front of me before she smiled up at Storm. "Please do not call me that Greg, and this storm is not of my doing but it is not a natural phenomenon."

I released a sigh before I started eating in silence. I started tapping my foot slowly at first but I had to speed up my tapping and increase my output to stop from overloading. I could feel the entirety storm's energy pouring into me. I felt a burning sensation in both my legs from the heat of short circuiting electronics. I kept a straight face, clearing my throat I looked to Arielle. "Thank you for the food but if you will please excuse me I must be leaving now." I did not wait for either Arielle or Ororo to respond before I was out of the room and mansion running as fast as I could away from the storm. I was not fast enough to escape everyone's notice though.

Someone was trying to follow me up in the sky. I could feel it but my overcharged mind was a little to preoccupied to care who or what they were seeing as I was about to go supersonic inside a residential area. I decided that since the storm was keeping pace with me I was not going to hold back anymore. As I broke the sound barrier I released my protective field and focused all my energy on speed. The needle hit my right below my skull. The last thing I heard was a gravelly voice laughing at how I tumbled to a stop and someone yelling _**"Hey kid, I shot you in the neck. How does the doc's serum feel?"**_


	7. Chapter 7

'Why do people keep knocking me out? Is there something wrong with me? Well besides the screwed up childhood, four different personalities and not caring about the law one bit. Oh great now I am arguing with myself I must have truly lost it.' Gabe thought as he came to lying on his back on a metal operating table. _**"Hey doc your little sparkplug of a patient is awake."**_ I knew that voice it belonged to that freak in the red mask that shot me in the neck. 'Just what I need a nut case brought me to another nut case.'

I tried to move but strong leather straps kept me immobile on the metal operating table. The table formed a t keeping me arms out with my palms facing up. I felt tugging in my wrist and tried to ignore it, but the tugging continued to the point I needed to address it. That happened to be a mistake. Straps held my arm above the elbow, at my elbow and around my hand. A doctor stood over my arm working on it. He looked at me revealing his pale features as well as his pure red eyes. "Hello there, my name is Dr. Robert Windsor and you my dear boy are my patient subject twenty-six." An evil smile spread over his ghostly pale face as the words continued to spill out of his mouth. "I am augmenting your powers to allow me to understand them and even improve them. I had to shut your dismal healing factor off it did not want to cooperate with me. Your powers are strange and pose difficulties in studying but you do not need to worry. I will solve them or you will die in the process and then I will use your DNA to clone you and continue my research." I felt him start to tug on the muscle in my forearm again before he suddenly stopped and stepped away.

The doctor began pacing at the edge of my vision. He mumbled to himself, until he came over and stood over me. "It seems I have miss judged your age my young patient."

"Dis ain't good mon ami." Gambit said to Logan as they sat in the control room watching the young recruits in a simulation. Logan merely grunted in response to his Cajun friend. "Éclair been gone fer three weeks now. He is one ta honor his deals. I do not like dis. He would be back by now if he knew dis place was safe." Remy explained as he shuffled cards at random while watching Serenity struggle with the simulation.

Logan glanced at what Gambit was watching. "It seems she and Laura got close to the sparkplug and his absence has caused plenty of trouble. Chuck has been looking for him, but the kid has not used his powers much and when he does, it is just about pointless. Chuck can't pin down his location." Gambit merely nodded to the older man while he continued to think and watch the students below.

After the simulation, the men started heading towards the Professor's office. They went in without knocking and took the chairs facing the bald man with his hands clasped in front of him. "Hello Logan and Remy to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" The professor asked the two men who sat down before him uninvited. He chose to follow his own advice and stay out of the men's heads and not read their minds.

"We are worried about the kid Chuck. He has been gone too long and he has not checked in. Not even Furry knows where he is. Gumbo and I also noticed Sparky's absence has affected some of the students." Wolverine explained to the bald man who sat behind the desk in his wheelchair.

Greg came to landing on the ground as a blue mutant flew over me with metal wings. "I am Archangel and Dr. Windsor has decided to allow you to roam free while he observes you mutant." He called down to Greg before flying away. Greg did a quick personal inventory checking for injuries and anything else out of the normal.

Once he determined he had nothing wrong with him Greg started in towards the town that lay out before him. The town seemed familiar to Greg but he could not quite place it in the predawn light. He continued to walk without direction. He found peace in the simple movement of walking. Greg made it down to the center of the town before he noticed that he was barefoot. He chuckled and sat down on a small bench inside a park beside a set of train tracks. He rubbed his bare feet only slightly sore from walking the miles into the town. "Who and where am I?" He asked himself.

"_You're Gregory and why in de Holy Mere's name are ya up and about while de rest of us were forced ta sleep? Not even Gabe is up yet!' _George asked

"Who are you? And who is Gabe?" Greg asked rubbing his head. As he looked around making, sure nobody was around. Why was he doing that? Something in his gut said it was common but he did not know why.

'_You filthy thief hurry up and get the area studied so I can point out the good stuff.' _Gail complained to his twin brother.

"Who is that?" Greg asked as he scratched his head. The information was in his head, but for some reason he could not figure out who the voices were. Suddenly he noticed an older man heading towards a chess table he held a metal case under his arm. A yawn sounded in the back of his mind, but Greg barely noticed as he started to walk towards the chess table.

'_Oh joy now Gabe is waking wait who the heck is that?' _Greg asked, as he seemed to be searching for the right words._ 'Which one are you, oh, you must be the thief experiment 26c and that makes you experiment 26d.' _the pale figure nodded toward Gail paralyzing the assassin in fear. _'You three are interesting in the manifestation of experiment 26's powers but I am here to help keep the telepaths out of this space and see if he can become more by combining the three of you into one.' _Dr. Sin, as the boys called him, explained to the frightened New Orleans twins.

Greg nodded toward the older man accepting an unspoken challenge to a friendly game of chess and acknowledging the voice. "So you want us to become memories and protectors for this Gabe person?" he said softly so that the old man would not hear him.

'_That is what will happen wither you like it or not.' _Dr. Sin explained.

One Week later

Gambit wanted to swear up a storm as he listened to Henri tell him about a thief seeing Éclair a week ago playing chess with and beating one Erik Lensherr. Once He was off the phone Remy went to see Xavier.

Charles Xavier has never been known as an ill-tempered man but when a certain Cajun woke him up in the middle of the night by nearly breaking down his door. The Professor was not pleased, but he climbed into his wheelchair in order to sooth the raging Cajun just as he had been doing for the last month with both Gambit and Logan. "Xavier, I need ta know where yer old friend Monsieur Lensherr happens ta be right now. Little Éclair was with him last week." Gambit stated coldly to the bald man who was a mentor to most the students in the mansion.

Xavier took the new information calmly before he started to go towards _Cerebro_. Gambit followed the old man without waiting for an invitation. Xavier sat in his chair waiting before he called his old friend while trying to locate him at the same time.

Magneto answered the phone but used his powers to pull it towards him allowing Xavier to lock onto his old friend's position. "Charles to what do I owe this unexpected call?" The magnetic powered mutant asked.

Charles smiled to knowingly himself knowing that Erik would not resist him with Magneto's children resisting their father. Clearing his throat to stop Gambit from yelling at the phone Xavier began to speak to his old magnetic friend. "Erik it has been brought to my attention that last week you met with a young mutant for a friendly game of chess."

The phone began to shake from the magnetically powered mutant's anger. "Are you spying on me or my young friend who opens his games with a very distinctive move that is used by one of your students, the thief's gambit?" Magneto stressed as he used his powers to get his helmet from the closet. Unbeknownst Magneto he was being watched by the young confused electrical mutant that stood as his opponent in the game of chess the telepath happened to be referring.

Gabe was on his guard now that the voices in his mind were all but gone. He only had two others people in his mind now one a pale figure and his other half Greg who seemed to absorb both of the Cajun twins affecting his personality greatly. Both the two in his mind were by each other's sides constantly. _Greg seemed to pale with each passing day as the good Doctor Sin seemed to be getting stronger but Gabe did not care much. The two men stopped speaking to him a few days ago allowing him to feel at peace in his own mind, something he had never felt before._


End file.
